


An End to Innocence?

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, BSAA, DSO, Ethics, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Pilot Chris, Project Cerberus, Puppy Rearing, Sunday lie-in, USNO, Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chris wanted was a Sunday lie-in. What he did get in was an argument with Piers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because the other weekend, I wanted a Sunday lie-in. And just like Piers, I found it wasn't easy to achieve!

The first ray of the morning sun lit up the bedroom with a pale yellow glow. Aside from the large double bed and a pair of matching bedside cabinets, the room was simply furnished. A small stand by the door into the walk-in wardrobe, a couple of wooden framed Director’s chairs at the far end, angled inwards, a coffee table in-between. Underneath it was a wicker dog basket, on top of which now lay a fluffy ten week old German Shepherd puppy. What little colour there was in the room was provided by the bed linen and some cushions. Mid-grey sheets with maroon piping and matching maroon pillows with grey piping. The walls were a creamy beige, and the floor natural pine, like the bed and the other furniture. Both the large sliding doors that opened out onto the terrace were opened. The thin voile curtains billowed gently in the early morning breeze. Like all the other rooms in the Deuce of Hearts, everything was very simple, very masculine. Very Chris Redfield, very Piers Nivans.

************************

It was the cold that woke him. That and the snoring. The latte-haired head turned on the maroon pillow, whilst the delicate lashes flickered open. Hazel eyes slowly blinked in the early light, then abruptly widened. Piers felt cold. He hated the cold! He looked for the grey sheet that should have been covering him. He found it wrapped tightly around the sleeping form of his partner. Chris was lying in the foetal position. Knees drawn up to his waist, a muscular forearm wrapped around them. The other arm was held upwards, the thumb of the hand sucked gently by stubble covered lips. In Piers' eyes it was a picture of pure contentment. Childlike. Innocent. He didn't want to wake his captain, but he couldn't resist the urge to kiss Chris' head and brush the untidy hair from his forehead. So, Chris hogging the sheet explained the cold. But what about the snoring? Piers turned and looked beyond the end of the bed. Curled up in his basket, the small black and tan puppy was snoring contentedly, his back legs kicking now and then in doggy dreams.

"Aww, you're sooo cute Ruffy. Look at you."

Piers decided there was a lot of sense in the old saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie.' He decided to deal with the waking bear first. His talking had roused Chris out of his slumber. Piers could feel the captain's body moving and stretching next to his.

"Hold me." said a gruff drowsy voice. Two words that often spelt trouble as far as Chris was concerned. Normally Piers did exactly that. Hold Chris, no questions asked. Whether he was distracted by waking up feeling cold this particular instance, or whether it was because he was still half-asleep himself, he never satisfactorily worked out. Whatever the cause, this time he foolishly began asking questions.

"Are you OK Babe? You're not beginning a PTSD attack are you?"

"No, just hold me please."

"Are you ill?" Piers put the back of his hand against Chris' forehead.

"What are you doing Piers?"

"Just checking. Thank goodness, you don't seem to running a temperature."

"I'm fine, just hold me dammit!"

"Ok, Ok." Piers snuggled up and wrapped his arms as far as they would go around the broad chest. "You, er, you seem a bit edgy this morning....just a little."

"Humph! I just want a cuddle and I want to stay in bed, all day. Alright? What's with all the questions? I just want one day of pure, simple, innocent pleasure. That's not too much to ask for is it? A long, long Sunday lie-in. I'm so tired of the all hassle Piers, twenty-four seven, do this, jog, run, plan for that, gym, workout, get ready for whatever, train, shoot, cope with this unexpected shit, train some more, complete these reports, yaddah, yaddah, on and on. Just for once I want to do absolutely nothing but stay here in our bed. With you next to me and our little pup snoozing at the foot of it. Surely you can understand? When's the last time we did absolutely nothing for the day? Huh?"

"Um, never....I don't think we've ever....."

"My point exactly! Well today we are. Finito, end of discussion."

"Ok, I'll have to see to Ruffy though, it'll soon be time for his breakfast, and he'll need to go in the yard."

"Fine, fine! Go and do whatever he and you have to do, then come back to bed."

"For a day of, er, _innocent_ pleasure?" Piers couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

"No! That's not what I meant, even if it's what I said. I just want to do something simple, recapture the innocence we once had in our lives, before.....before everything became so screwed up, before we lost it. And right now I can't think of anything more simple, more innocent, than staying in bed. Other than you quitting arguing."

"Ha! I'm arguing? Chris, we haven't been innocent for....well, practically forever."

"Rraww!"

"When it comes to lost innocence we're all victims of circumstance Babe. You had your innocence taken from you when you and Claire were orphaned. I never had any. The first-born Nivans was always going to be a soldier, it was something set in stone."

"You talk as if it doesn't really exist."

"It doesn't. Not for men like us. We'd already lost it, the day you joined the air force, the day I went into the army."

Chris snorted. "Yeh, and look what happened. I had to leave the air force, and you didn't fit in the army. Perhaps if we'd retained that youthful innocence things might have worked out differently."

I don't agree. We left because we both heard and answered the call of a higher cause. We pursued something pure, idealistic. Would we have recognised that if we were still innocent? I doubt it."

"So you're saying there's no room for innocents abroad? You have to be focussed on the ideal, anything else is a distraction?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Ok, lets take an example, Alpha's very own Corporal, Finn. He's never been a lean, mean, killing machine. And why? Because he cares about people's feelings, their emotions. He's never had that hard, cynical edge that Andy does. Or Ben and Carl come to that. And thank goodness. His innocence gives Alpha it's humanity. It must eat away at his conscience, some of the things he has to do. And another example. Your new friend Danny Svenson. He might look the part, six foot three and built like a brick outhouse, but I don't think there's a bad bone in that boy's body. He's not a natural born killer, he's a nature boy in a man's world. What right have we to take their innocence from either them?"

"They chose to join the BSAA, we didn't make them Chris."

"That's just it, I think you're wrong. Finn idolises me, and Danny adores you. You can't deny it, you only have to look at them. You can see it in their eyes whenever we're around. It's hero worship. We set an example, us, as individuals. Some kids read about us, see us on the news perhaps, and they aspire to join up themselves. We do have a responsibility, we are partly to blame. This project of yours, Cerberus. The men and women you're recruiting, the one's you're training right now. Don't they have a right to retain a degree of innocence, or do they have to lose that? Just become characterless, but dutiful cogs in the programme?"

"They have a choice, I don't force them to sign up to it."

"Hmm, try asking their parents. And what about the Ruffster?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "He's a dog!"

"Oh, so because Ruff can't speak for himself means he doesn't have choice?"

"I, I don't know. I wanted to prove something, contribute to the fight against bioterrorism. I wouldn't use Ruffy in actual combat."

"You could have used one of the BSAA's trained dogs. Ruff's our pet, a member of the family now. You didn't just get him as a war dog, or did you?"

Piers chose to avoid the question. "So you're saying I'm as bad as the terrorists? That I've lost sight of my humanity?"

”I believe we both have to a degree. We have to be, for now perhaps. But we have to be aware of that. We mustn't lose track of what it is we're fighting for in the process. We have to constantly remind ourselves exactly what freedoms we are fighting to preserve. We can't lose sight of that. We can't lose sight of that innocence or it will be lost, for good. Listen, I've gone through your Cerberus programme. The physical and technical training is first rate, just as I'd expect from you. But there's no provision for any discussion or debate on the history of bioterrorism, of society's response to it, politically and socially as well as militarily. There's nothing on ethics, philosophy, the humanities. I'm asking you to make provision for these things. It's your project, I've left you free to run with it. But as senior Captain, I do not want to see unthinking, uncaring officers coming in to the BSAA. I only need to look at my own track record to know that's the wrong approach. Our future commanders and leaders have to be much more rounded, much more intellectual than they have been in the past. We mustn't forget that we're meant to be the good guys."

"You think we have?"

"I'm saying that just once in a while it wouldn't hurt us to take a step back. We're so easily caught-up in the momentum of the war. The technology, the weapons, the tactics. Shock and awe. It's a potent combination. It's addictive, like a drug. We mustn't get hooked Ace. That's what I'm trying to say, obviously very badly."

"So you've changed then? From the early days? The zeal of STARS, the determination of the BSAA? Was all that wrong? Our shared idealism, to rid the world of this cancer once and for all?"

"No, of course not! But you're right, I have changed, matured, grown-up. I don't know exactly how, but the reason is lying next to me. It's you Piers. You're the thing that has really changed me. And now, I realise that there are other things worth fighting for apart from ideals. Things that we have to fight for in our daily lives, not just in the battle-zone. I may well have lost my innocence, but you've given me back my humanity. Is it wrong to want to share some simple pleasures with you? Even if that's just doing nothing all day. I want us to feel like people again. Not just soldiers, not just automatons."

Piers could hardly respond, he'd rarely heard so many words fall from Chris' lips first thing in the morning. "Wow! That was some 'Good morning Ace, how you doin?' speech Chris. I didn't realise you had such strong views. And Cerberus, I thought you weren't that interested. You never said."

"Of course I'm interested Ace. You know I've always wanted you to be the next generation of the BSAA's officer corps. You're doing an outstanding job, as usual. I didn't want to take away from that by my interfering. But I'd be derelict in my own responsibilities if I didn't give you the benefit of my own experience, particularly in the areas of making mistakes and losing my innocence! Ha, ha ha!" Chris leant forward and kissed Piers tenderly. "Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to argue." he said softly, "Go look after the Ruffster then come back and look after your silly old Captain."

Piers returned the kiss. "Never silly, and mature, not old. A perfect blend of innocence and wisdom."

Chris laughed. "Nothing innocent about you Piers Nivans, I know exactly what you're after, you smooth talker you." Chris playfully swatted Piers' butt as he got out of the bed. "Don't be long Ace!"

************************

Piers picked up Ruff gently and took him down the stairs. They were still something of an obstacle course for the little puppy. Piers let him out and whilst Ruff chased his tail in the yard, Piers busied himself in the kitchen getting the pup's breakfast ready. And his own and Chris'. If his captain wanted a lie-in, he would get one. But that would require a degree of preparation on his part. The Bear would need provisions for his 'innocent' day in bed. Six rounds of chicken and tuna sandwiches later, with a thermos of coffee and another of cold beer, plus the cake tin filled with donuts, Piers loaded up a tray. 'That should do for starters.' thought Piers as he walked carefully back up the stairs. He wondered if Chris would be waiting for another session of soul-searching, and quickly rehearsed some arguments.

He needn't have worried. As he entered the room the hum of gentle, even breathing greeted him. Chris had returned to the foetal position, once more wrapped in the top sheet and sucking on his thumb again. Piers put the tray down quietly on the stand by the door then closed the blinds to block out the daylight now streaming through the windows. He climbed carefully back into the bed, so as not to awaken the slumbering innocent. He gently pulled and prised free the one half of the sheet tucked under Chris' back and wrapped it around his own body as he snuggled up to his partner.

Piers was a realist, he knew Chris' feeling of innocence regained wouldn't last. His own certainly wouldn't! Ruff had another three meals to go, plus exercise, plus house training. And Chris would certainly need refuelling at least twice more during the day. Then all their gear had to be got ready for duty on Monday. Piers sighed inwardly. For him, regaining Chris' lost innocence was going to be a full days work. But whilst it did last, where was the harm? What if Chris was right and he was wrong? Piers made up his mind. His Captain deserved it. Damnit! They both did.

He felt the heat emanating from the powerful body beside him, smelt the familiar and reassuring musk. "The things I do for you Bearfield....." Piers said quietly to himself as he drifted off to sleep. "......the things I do!"

Ruff came cautiously upstairs from the yard, climbing each step one at a time on short and still wobbly legs. As he entered the bedroom he cocked his head to one side, listening, scenting. Having ascertained both his masters were safe and sound, he went to his basket and trod around in circles until his blanket was comfortable under paw, then lay down. Soon his own snoring joined the two men's. An end to innocence? Well perhaps not in the Deuce of Hearts. Not just yet anyways.


	2. Innocent Pleasures?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his Sunday spent in bed, Chris is feeling chirpy on Monday. Piers less so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unexpected continuation of "An End To Innocence?" It was going to be more serious, but Chris kept goofing-off, so blame him!

Monday morning.  Piers parked-up _Cristobal_ , his '69 El Camino, outside the police dog kennels. Danny Svenson was already waiting for him, a shy smile on his face, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. The Lieutenant was one of his few friends on the base, seeing him when he came to drop-off Ruff in the morning always got his day off to a good start. Piers stepped out of the bright yellow coloured truck and gently put Ruff down on the ground. The pup wagged his tail when he saw Danny, and jumped up for attention. He liked No. 3 dad, he smelt doggy.

"Hi Piers, and yes, you too Ruffy boy. My, you get bigger every day." The corporal squatted and stroked Ruff's head, then ran his hands along the puppy's body, expertly feeling his skin and muscle. He looked up at Piers and smiled. "He's putting on weight nicely Piers. You can feel his skin moving loosely over his bones, you've got his feeding just right. How's his training coming on?"

"I'm concentrating on the house training at the moment. Not too many accidents. And 'sit and stay' of course."

"Good, you're steering clear of the fruit loops then?"

"Hmm, don't remind me."

"Ruff's got more jabs this week. DHPP."

"Which is....?"

"Vaccines for Distemper, Adenovirus, that's Hepatitis, Para influenza, and Parvovirus....."

"Wow, that's a lot isn't it Ruffy?" Piers bent down and scratched Ruff behind his ears. "Just like being on an SOU!" Ruff Yipped.

"....And we also recommend jabs for Coronavirus, Leptospirosis, Bordetella, and especially Lyme disease, that's the one transmitted by ticks." continued Danny. "Given all the bracken in the woods around here, that's essential. We'll spread them out. But don't be surprised if he's a bit off-colour for a day or so afterwards."

"Yeh, I know the feeling, it's pretty much the same when we get our regular boosters and immunizations."

"And then rabies jabs in a couple of weeks. After that he can mix with other dogs off base, and you can start his lead training"

"Yay! Hear that Ruffy? We can go into town, you can make some new friends, yes oo can!"

Ruff yapped excitedly, he picked up on Piers' mood, and if Piers was happy, so was he. "When do you think I can put a harness on him?"

"I'd do it the same time as the lead, he won't like either at first, so best get both over and done with. He'll probably just freeze and stand there looking at you reproachfully. Most pups do the first time. And remember, don't pull him or try and force him. Just give him plenty of encouragement, and lots of praise when he does eventually move."

"Hmm, sounds exactly like training the Cerberus team."

"Ha, ha! Don't worry, he'll soon get used to them. But don't load him up, just a light webbing harness for now, nothing more. Make it fun."

"Ok, I'll put something together, webbing is something I'm _not_ short off." Piers grinned, but Danny looked a little confused. "It's a sniper thing." he continued.

"Oh! yes. Er, Piers.....if you don't mind me saying, what you _do_ look short of is sleep. You look rather tired this morning. You should take things easy at the weekend."

Piers rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern Danny, but have you tried staying in bed all day Sunday? It's exhausting.....especially if you happen to be the one who's not regaining their innocence."

"Innocence?"

"Chris wanted to.....Oh, never mind, it's complicated! Let's just say he had a day in bed and I had a day running up and down stairs, fetching and carrying, cooking, cleaning, puppy training, arguing, making up. OK, that last one _was_ rather fun."

Danny blushed. "Um, too much information Sir, I'm not made of stone you know."

Piers grinned. "Alright Corporal, I'll spare you the sordid details, and your rather cute blushes. Ha, ha!"

Danny thought it best to change the subject, much as he loved being the centre of Piers' attention. "We'll start his programme of inoculations today. Will you be over lunchtime? Ruff won't feel up to much, but we could go for a run if you want?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the Captain, so he doesn't feel left out."

"Oh......er, is he still mad at me?"

Piers laughed. "No he's cool, he really does appreciate all you've done for us and for Ruffy. Just one word of advice though. Let him win, he's bound to turn the run into a race."

"Oh, Ok....at least I can see him if he's in front." Danny smiled shyly.

"Ha ha! No, you make him work for it Danny. But let him pass you on the home stretch. If you wanna' stay in the BSAA that is."

************************

The young SOU adjutant popped his head into Chris' office. "Captain, there's a call for you, on the secure phone.....the Director."

"Thanks Adj, I'm on my way."

Piers just missed Chris when he checked in a short while later. He found Captain Ellis in the next office. "Hi Rob, have you seen Chris?"

"Redwing got called to the bat phone." said Rob. "Washington I expect." Piers went to leave. "Hey, Piers wait!" Rob looked at him closely. "Where's that bright-eyed bushy-tailed Lieutenant from five years ago? You need to learn to relax more at the weekend young man, you look dreadful this morning."

Piers pouted. "Not you too Rob? Bearfield decided to spend Sunday in bed, which meant I didn't. Well not much of it.......if you understand? It was all about him wanting to feel innocent again."

"Ha, ha, Chris, innocent? He's never been....."

"That was my point exactly, which is when he gave me a lecture on humanity, ethics and friggin' innocence."

"Ah, one of _those_ Sundays eh? You have my complete sympathy Piers, I told you when you joined it wasn't going to be an easy gig, ha, ha, ha!"

"If I knew then what I know now......"

"Yes?"

".......I'd do it all over again, in a heartbeat. But I might not take so long about it."

"Attaboy Piers, onwards and upwards."

"Per ardua ad astra you mean?"

"Ha ha, you got that right."

************************

Chris picked up the phone. "Good morning Dee, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Christopher. I need to talk to you dear boy."

"Ok, shoot."

"No, not even on this line, in person. Have you got your No 1 Uniform there? And your night bag?"

"Always at the ready Dee, just like me."

"Good, good. You're staying in Washington for dinner. By the time you walk down the stairs the car will be outside. By the time it drops you at the pan, the jet will be waiting, engines running, and when you get to Andrews the helicopter will be there to deliver you to the BSAA's rooftop garden paradise, ha ha!"

"All planned then, do I need anything else?"

"No Christopher, except for one of your better after dinner speeches perhaps. I'll see you soon, goodbye."

"Bye Dee."

Chris put the green coloured phone down and scratched his head. Despite Dee's cheerful tone, it had to be something serious that he would only discuss in person, and what was that about after dinner speeches? He didn't have any better ones, they were all pretty dreadful. Chris shrugged his shoulders, he'd find out soon enough, Dee loved surprises as much as he loved secrets. He walked back down the stairs to his office to pick up his things.

On his way out, he stopped at Rob Ellis' door. "Hi Batman, I've got a mission to Washington, overnighter. Will you keep an eye on the shop please, till I'm back?"

"Sure Redwing, no probs. And may I say how dapper you look this morning. Good weekend?"

Chris grinned. "You may say. I had a whole Sunday doing nothing, you should try it."

"I've got a wife and two kids, fat chance! You've got a devoted Piers. Poor boy, he looks shattered today."

"Oh does he ? Um, can't say I'd noticed."

"Redwing!!"

"Sorry, gotta' go and say my goodbyes to Piers, the car's arriving..."

Chris found Piers at his desk in the lieutenant's communal office on the floor below.

"I've been called to Washington Ace."

"Oh! When?"

"Now, car's waiting, plane's landing, helicopter's booked."

"Sounds like the Director's got everything planned then?"

"No fishing Piers! But it's gonna' be an overnighter. I'll call you when I know more." Chris turned to go, then stopped and looked back at Piers. "You look tired today Ace, try and take things easy whilst I'm away. You really should learn to relax more at the weekend."

"Arghh!"

"See, that's exactly what I mean, you're all wound up. Love you, byeee!"

After Chris had gone, Piers looked around the office, hazel eyes ablaze, his voice clipped and commanding. He was, after all, the most senior lieutenant now. "Does anyone else want to say how tired I look this morning?"

"No...Nah....Not me....Meh....Nope...Yeah, No!"

************************

Just as Dee had said, the C-21A, a militarised Learjet, was waiting on the visiting aircraft pan, it's twin Garrett turbofans still idling. There were only two crew on board, the pilot and a co-pilot. Chris was welcomed on board by the young co-pilot. "Good morning Sir, Captain asked you to join him on the flight deck." Chris had to duck low as he made his way forward. The cabin headroom of 4.3 ft didn't give the big man much room for manoeuvre.

The pilot turned and extended his hand in greeting. "Morning Chris, still got your ticket?"

"Never without it Bob"

"Alright Jim, you can take a back seat for the trip back." Bob said to his co-pilot who had poked his head through the flight deck door. "Oh, and you'd better strap yourself in......tight!"

Chris adjusted the seat to his satisfaction, then turned to the pilot and grinned.

"Ok, Let's do it."

"You have control."

"I have control....what's _your_ call-sign?"

"Er, Hawk 64." Bob hadn't missed the emphasis on your. He began to sweat a little.

As Chris lined-up on the runway he chatted happily to the pilot in between the r/t with the tower. "Did you know the original Learjet was based on a Swiss air force fighter aircraft, the P-16?"

"I thought they only had those little red penknives."

"No, that's where the low-aspect ratio wings and the tip tanks come from, amongst other things."

"Oh."

"Yeh, really. Designed for zooming around the Alps!"

"Oh." said Bob again, this time rather weakly.

The little jet bounded down the runway as Chris released the brakes, then climbed away smoothly. The pilot began to relax, so far, so good he thought to himself. He was a little premature.

"Say, can this thing roll?" asked Chris casually.

"Sure, she'll do a 360 1G, but you need to....WHOA!!!"

"Keep the nose up? Ha ha! She's no F-15 with that low roll rate. Still, quite entertaining!" Almost immediately, the radio burst into life.

"Williamsport ATC to Hawk 64. Are you having technical issues?"

"Williamsport ATC this is call-sign Redwing piloting Hawk 64, negative, just carrying out some familiarisation checks."

"Oh!......Redwing.......roger that. Just ask next time."

"Where's the fun in that Williamsport?"

"Um, fun's fine Redwing, it's just gotta' be legal fun......Redwing call State ATC on 265.6 MHz......Oh, and good luck Hawk 64......you're gonna' need it."

"Roger, calling State on 265 decimal 6. Thanks Williamsport. Redwing out."

Chris turned and grinned at the pilot who was still looking rather pale after the roll.

"How fast does this thing go?"

"Er, 471 knots at 25k, a bit less at 30k."

"Really? Let's see if we can improve on that."

************************

Dee picked up a sheet of paper and read from it. "This is an e-mail from the Federal Aviation Administration. I quote - Unauthorised aerobatics, unauthorised use of a military call-sign, divergence from filed flight-plan, unauthorised fly-by, poor r/t procedures. Do you want me to go on?"

"Um, perhaps not."

"It's from a Miss Anne Simmonds. A very pleasant lady. A spinster I would say, late forties. She and I had a nice chat on the phone after she sent it; once I'd smoothed her ruffled feathers. She now understands that you are a testosterone-fuelled lunk who has been given far more authority than a man with the mental age of a ten-year old child should have. She wanted you imprisoned at first, but when I described you she agreed that you might suffer unwelcome attention in a federal penitentiary. So now she is expecting a fulsome letter of apology and, I suspect, a signed photograph. Michael will provide you with the address, and suitable materials. Oh, and he found this, an original print of Mr January. Weren't you, ahem, cold in all that snow Christopher?"

"Oh no, we did the calendar shoot in August." Chris replied, smiling. "The lads on the airfield crash-tenders laid down some foam for the snow, looks real doesn't it?" He added helpfully.

Dee wiped his rheumy eyes with the large spotted handkerchief he kept for that purpose in the breast pocket of his white linen suit. "Ah yes, I see now, that would explain why the trees, at least, are clothed. "Er, who paid for the foam?"

"Oh, don't worry, they logged it as a training exercise." Chris smiled pleasantly, as Dee put his hands up to his ears.

"Don't tell me anymore. The list of charges is already quite long enough. Do try to behave on the return flight Christopher, unless you want to travel freight with AMTRAK in future? I hope I'm making myself clear?"

"I'm sorry Dee, I had a really good weekend, I was just happy, that's all. Put it down to regaining my youthful innocence."

"Christopher dear boy, you never cease to surprise me. Youthful innocence indeed!" Dee screwed the FAA e-mail up and threw it in the waste bin. "Don't ever change."

The Director pressed the intercom on his desk. "Michael, no calls, no visitors, for the next hour. Thank you." Dee took out his inhaler and drew in two deep breaths, puff....puff. Then he looked across at Chris. "Now dear boy, to more serious matters." The voice was suddenly sharp, incisive. "What we are about to discuss carries the highest classification. It is for your ears only. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dee."

"Good, then having dispensed with the formalities, let me begin. The President and I have recently held a number of secret meetings. Just the two of us. He is a worried man Christopher, and with good cause. Apart from the usual bi-partisan problems in both houses, he has grave concerns about loyalty within his own administration and within certain branches of the military. There may even be issues with some of the intelligence agencies."

Chris looked surprised, but he knew better that to interrupt the Director. However Dee didn't miss the query evident in Chris' expression.

"Why should this interest the BSAA? And how does it involve you? I will explain during the next hour. Listen carefully dear boy. First, some background....."

To be continued......


	3. Innocent Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say there's no such thing as an innocent question. But on a night full of surprises, does the innocent Chris Redfield have all the answers?

 

Previously: Dee took out his inhaler and drew in two deep breaths, puff....puff. Then he looked across at Chris. "Now, to more serious matters. The President and I have recently held a number of secret meetings. Just the two of us.....He is a worried man Christopher, and with good cause......Why should this interest the BSAA? And how does it involve you? I will explain during the next hour.....Listen carefully Dear Boy."

************************

"Things are quiet at the moment Christopher. In my view unnaturally so. It is when the BSAA must be at it's most alert, not resting on it's laurels. The upsurge we saw in bioterrorism activities, culminating with Tatchi, did not continue thank God. But Carla Radames' legacy lives on, I am sure of it. We have never been certain that all of Neo Umbrella's operations were discovered and shut-down. Undisclosed research centres, hidden stockpiles, those terrorists they secretly supplied like the ELA. We have never properly cleaned up the mess left afterwards. We are hampered by our own internal squabbles and politicking. Fortunately, the President shares my view. He himself faces a growing band of opposition, not just externally, from groups like The Family, but also within his own administration. It may even have reached the military, another virus waiting it's chance to activate."

Chris went to speak, but Dee put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish first. I have, during the last six month, persuaded the various branches of the BSAA to pool resources and conduct a global analysis, of anyone, anything, that could have bioterrorism connections. It is a huge undertaking for the BSAA. Officially, to keep the UN happy, it has been designated as an audit, but it's true purpose goes much further. And already it is providing us with remarkable information. Patterns and trends are slowly beginning to emerge. Over the last few months, with the President's help, we have begun putting agents into the field, into those locations that seem particularly active. It would appear that we are facing a more united opposition than before. One which has the BSAA in it's sights....and you."

Chris had to speak now. "Me? Why am I so important?"

"Because of your success in the field. Your are a threat, they will seek to remove that threat. It's what we would do in their place."

"Nice to be Mr Popular." Chris grinned. "So I get to go and fight the good fight again, is that what this is all about Dee?"

"More than that Christopher. You are a precious resource, for the BSAA, for the UN. The question is, how best to use you?"

"Fronting up the SOU's surely? If we have a clearly defined enemy."

"That's exactly what the President said. But I have, ahem, other ideas. They are not finalised yet, and the President remains unsure of their worth. Your coming to Washington today is to progress those ideas. Put quite simply, I need to _sell_ you Christopher. And that is what we shall do this evening, you and I."

************************

Chris looked at the Director quizzically. "Well at least that explains why you want me dressed up like a stuffed turkey tonight Dee. You know I hate wearing best blues. I can feel the collar tightening around my neck already." Chris grumbled as he fiddled with his tie. "So where is this _sale_ to take place?"

"No. 1 Observatory Circle Dear Boy!"

"The theatre! You're not taking me to the opera are you Dee?" Chris rolled his eyes, a habit he had recently picked up from Piers. "I can be gay without having to like opera, Piers told me."

It was Dee's turn to roll his eyes. "Tch! If I'd said we were going to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, you would say....?"

"The White House, everyone knows that."

"But not many know No. 1 Observatory Circle. It is the official residence of the Vice President of the United States. We are dinning with Mr Biden tonight."

"Us! Me!" Chris scoffed. "Along with dozens of others I suppose?"

Dee smiled, he always enjoyed surprising his senior captain. "No Christopher, just the three of us, a private dinner party." Now the Captain was dumfounded, his mouth hung open.

"A _unofficial_ gathering I might add Dear Boy. Officially, he has no duties tonight, he is simply _At home_."

Chris tried to recover his wits. "You didn't tell me I needed the speech for the Vice President! You could have given me a hint!"

"No hints Christopher, and hopefully no speeches from you either. It's not one of your better skills. Ha ha ha! But I'm sure there will be time for some small talk, amongst the business in hand."

"Which, apart from _selling_ me, is?"

"I don't know Christopher, the Vice President has the agenda."

"But you've a pretty good idea haven't you? This will all have been planned beforehand."

"Dear Boy! Are you saying I lack spontaneity?"

"Yes Director."

"Ha, ha, you and Michael are so alike. I miss that from my service days, the honesty. People here always tell me what they think I want to hear. So I listen to what they don't say, it usually works."

Chris smiled. "Still practising the dark arts eh? Well, I'll take my _low-skilled_ speeches along just in case. You know me and small talk, the less said the better."

"You'll be fine Christopher, and I'll be there to support you if required, don't fret."

"Where is this residence? I've never heard of it."

"Oh, it's a charming place, set in the grounds of the United States Naval Observatory, a little way north west from here."

"Isn't that where they look after the timing for the GPS satellite net? Atomic clocks or something? I remember being told about it at the Air Force Academy."

"Yes, and much much more. The study of astronomy, celestial observations for navigation systems. Data for astral as well as global positioning, charts, almanacks, and pure research. It's a fascinating place, I recently had a VIP guided tour. Michael insisted I took a rare Sunday afternoon off. Poor Gunny, he was bored silly, but I enjoyed it immensely. I so rarely get time to relax these days." It made Chris feel a little guilty at having spent the whole previous Sunday in bed.

As if on cue, Mike Lugano popped his head round the door of the inner office.

"Time to go Boss."

************************

For an unofficial meeting, Chris was surprised at the number of cars parked around the imposing Queen Anne style house. Having been checked by Secret Service agents, Chris and Dee were ushered in to the entrance hall, to be met by the Vice President and his wife in person. They greeted the Director as an old friend, then Dee turned to Christopher. "Mr Vice President, Dr Biden, may I introduce Captain Redfield, of the BSAA." Chris shook hands with them.

"Ah, a new face." said Dr Biden smiling. "I see a lot of uniforms here Captain, not all of them so handsomely filled. We must mark the occasion."

Chris looked confused, so the Vice President explained. "My wife likes to record our visitors Captain. You get to sign the visitors book and have your photograph taken." He caught Dee's look. "Ha! Don't worry Dee, not you, you're excused. Your anonymity will be preserved."

The Vice President's wife returned with the staff photographer and Chris found himself posing for two photographs, one formal and one informal. After he had signed the guest book, Dr Biden made her apologies.

"Excuse me Captain, I'm hosting a White House Ladies Charity tonight. Don't worry, you gentlemen will be undisturbed. Your meal will be served in our private dining room this evening." She looked at Chris and smiled again. "I'd better tell the kitchen to dispense with portion control tonight."

************************

The Vice President guided them to the elegant wood panelled room, adorned with pictures of old sailing ships. Both he and Chris put down the papers they were carrying on dinning table. The Vice President looked, Chris had at least six to his one.

They sat down around three sides of the regency table, The Vice President at the head, Dee and Chris on either side. Chris waited until the others had sat down before he seated himself. He tugged self-consciously at his collar.

"Captain, I hope you can relax tonight. Perhaps you could call me Joe?"

"Mr Vice President is a bit of a mouthful." Chris smiled. "Maybe we could compromise on Sir? I would feel a little uncomfortable using your first name. After all, you're not pressing the flesh and kissing babies tonight."

"Ha! I want him Dee, to come and write my speeches. Look, he's already got more to say than me." He pointed to the sheets of paper laying by Chris' side.

"I'd willingly swap Sir, I'd be happier with just the one sheet."

"Sorry Captain, this is my aide-memoire. It's tonight's agenda. A set of questions written in the President's own hand. Don't worry son, all you've got to provide are honest answers, not motivational clap-trap or dubious after-dinner jokes."

Chris picked up his papers in a large paw and crumpled them up. "Thank goodness for that."

"My thoughts exactly Dear Boy." said Dee with a mocking smile.

The Vice President continued. "Amongst other things, the President wants to know the truth about Lanshiang. He wanted to be here tonight and sends his compliments. He has never met you in person, something he regrets. So tonight I am his eyes and ears! I don't always get to be so useful."

"That's not what I've heard Sir. I understand you are the voice of his conscience, a contrarian. What was it someone said? The skunk at the picnic."

Dee winced at the analogy, but the Vice President laughed. "Yeh, I heard that one too. People have to be responsible for their actions Chris. I try and make the administration think about that. Are you responsible for your actions?"

"I try and face up to my responsibilities. There's a lot of them Sir. In the field I tend to make decisions and worry about the consequences later." Chris was silent for a moment. "I don't.....I don't always get it right."

"None of us do Chris, not all the time. Takes a man to admit it though. You won't find many politicians owning up to their mistakes. We're a pretty poor example of humanity. And we certainly have no right to expect perfection from our soldiers in the heat of battle. They're doing the things we don't want to, usually because we've failed them on the diplomatic front. Dee, you're remarkably silent. Your thoughts?"

Uncharacteristically, Dee considered his response before speaking. "Forgive me Mr Vice President. My primary role here tonight is to give Christopher confidence. If I am silent, it is because he doesn't need my help. However, to answer your question, I've seen both sides of the problem." An oblique reference by Dee, to the fact that the Vice President had not seen military service himself. "We all have our part to play. I too, sometimes despair of humanity, but we are all sworn to protect it, sometimes for the worse, sometimes for the better. It is a cruel master, and sometimes we must do cruel things as it's servants."

"Amen to that." said Chris.

"Are you a religious man Captain?" asked the Vice President.

I was Sir, before the events in Racoon City. But not so much afterwards. No kind God should have allowed that."

"So why the amen?"

"Because since then I've witnessed a miracle. So now......I don't know...." Chris was trying to choose his words carefully. "I'm kinda' hedging my bets.....more like a politician."

"Ha, ha, Chris, that's wonderful, the President will love that......more like a politician, Ha!"

Chris looked a bit red-faced. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to imply....."

"No offence taken son, you tell it like it is. Ha ha! Now, you just said you witnessed a miracle. Let me guess? Would that be the return of Lieutenant Nivans?"

"It would Sir. I don't know how else to describe it."

"The President, and indeed, I, want to know more about him. Dee speaks very highly of him, but we want to hear it from his partner."

Chris shot Dee a worried glance.

"It's alright Christopher, the Vice President and the President are aware of your domestic situation. You are amongst friends, you may speak freely."

"Yes, Piers Nivans is my partner, on and off the field. The repeal of DADT in 2011, your speech in support of same-sex marriage the following May, prompting the President's own support....."

The Vice President's eyes had widened perceptibly at the mention of his speech. Dee suppressed a satisfied smile as Chris carried on talking.

"......they all gave us much hope and encouragement in the days after Lanshiang, when we realised were more than just Captain and Lieutenant. Seeing a man sacrifice his life before your very eyes, because he believes in you.....well, that's a humbling experience. Having him come back from the dead. That's the miracle....it was.....it was joyous! He deserves my love, I owe him my life. The world owes him more."

"I can't imagine Captain, some things are meant to confound us I guess. You were both injured, by this Haos creature?"

"I was. But for Piers' intervention it would have killed me. He saved me, as he fought to control his mutation from the C-virus, he used it to attack, that....that thing!" Chris was silent for a while, reliving the horror. "Afterwards, having pushed me into an escape pod, he fought it again as it tried to attack me once more. He killed it, and saved much more than his Captain. He saved humanity. Had it reached the open ocean....." Chris stopped, and swallowed hard, he could feel his eyes beginning to sting. He clenched his fists to regain control. "I thought I'd never see him again. And then......and then the miracle....." Chris' voice trailed to a whisper.

"Take your time Captain." The Vice President put a comforting hand on Chris' arm. "Take your time. I'm sorry if this brings back bad memories. But the President needs to know the truth, in your own words, not the lies and half-truths of a redacted intelligence report.

"But surely he has access to......?"

"Sometimes the servants think they know better than their masters Chris." said the Vice President.

Dee nodded his head in agreement. "The Vice President is right Christopher. You are aware of the role I played post 9/11? The findings of the Wise Men were not universally welcomed in the intelligence community."

"But the DSO were there on the ground in Lanshiang! Surely they would report faithfully?"

"To a man who tried to close them down? It's debatable to say the least." said the Vice President. "What do you think of them? How did you find their co-operation in Lanshiang?"

Chris was silent for a moment, marshalling his thoughts. "Leon Kennedy and I go back a long way. I suppose I could best describe us as like two brothers, sometimes the best of friends, other times not so much, but ultimately always there for each other. I admire his loyalty, his judgement, if not his choice of employer. There should have been far more co-operation at Command level between our respective organisations in China. We should have operated in concert with, rather than around each other."

"And Agent Birkin?"

"Sherry Birkin is a sweet girl, sees the good in everyone. But, for me, she's an innocent abroad. Her personal relationship with the mercenary Muller during her mission was, I think, ill advised. And again, her mission was another example of the left hand not knowing what the right was doing. Muller was lucky not to be shot by Lieutenant Nivans. I had to restrain him."

Dee looked up. "I should add, Mr Vice President, that Agent Birkin continues to be an invaluable source of HUMNIT, human intelligence, to the BSAA as well as the DSO."

The Vice President smiled, but didn't reply, so Chris carried on with his response.

"As an organisation, I can't say I like the idea of the DSO. I strikes me as unethical, having something that to all intents and purposes is above the law. If we believe we are morally in the right in this war against bioterrorism, then we have to watch _what_ we do, _how_ we behave. Our actions should be open for scrutiny." Chris smiled briefly, almost to himself. "I had this same discussion with Piers just the other day."

"As have the President and I, frequently." Biden replied. "You know he wanted the DSO disbanded after the death of President Adam Benford?"

"Yes, I understand the joke in Washington was that the new President couldn't put the sword back into the stone, unlike King Arthur."

"Ha! I never heard that one before. See Dee? These are exactly the sort of things the President never gets to hear. People are too worried about upsetting him, protecting their own backsides. It always seems to fall to me to be the one to tell him." The Vice President looked exasperated for a moment.

"It can't be easy Sir." said Chris, trying to ease the tension.

"Hmm, some folk in the establishment have labelled me Goofy Uncle Joe. I don't much appreciate the term."

Chris chuckled, "I have exactly the same problem with being called Captain Bearfield Sir!"

"Ha, ha, I think I'm gonna' like you Captain. Now, you spoke earlier about Lieutenant Nivans attacking Haos. Tell me about this arm of his. Is it a weapon?"

"Well for a start it's not the same now as it was then. To all intents and purposes it now appears normal. There's some permanent scarring, and it, um, glows when it's active, a bluish-white light in the veins."

"Good Lord!"

"It can still discharge electrical energy. By a mechanism that is not yet fully understood, and which continues to be researched by the BSAA. But to call it a weapon?.....I don't know." Chris scratched his head. "You see, it's not simply on or off, like a safety-catch, selectable. It's partly psychological in control. Under stress it activates defensively, for self-protection. It's more reactive than active."

"Extraordinary! How does he live with it?"

"Like most things in Piers' life, he handles it perfectly. He wouldn't mind me telling you he is something of a control freak. He considers it an admirable quality. His arm is no different in that respect to his exercising control over a bunch of rookies, or his sniper's rifle. Call me biased Sir, but he is a remarkable young man. He has a strength of will that seems boundless."

Dee looked at the Vice President and nodded in agreement. "As I told you both."

And so the discussion continued on through the night. Weaving around, but never straying far from, the President's set of questions.

************************

On their way back to the BSAA building later that night, Dee looked across to Chris and smiled. They were in the back of the dark green Range Rover, driven as usual by Mike Lugano. "Well, that was a pleasant evening, was it not Dear Boy? Poor Mr Biden, destined for a life in the shadows, but for a chance accident. A heartbeat from history."

"That wasn't just about getting a bedtime story for the President was it Dee? The CinC has his own agenda doesn't he? He wants to know levels of trust, inter-service co-operation, jealousies, secrets."

Dee chose not to rise to the bait. "Your mention of the Vice President's statement on same sex marriage was inspired Christopher. It brought the him on side. I think that's when you sold yourself. I must admit I had no idea you knew about such things."

"I didn't, until a couple of years ago, when Piers and I started living together. He taught me a lot about the whole gay movement, the Stonewall riots, Harvey Milk. Figured I needed to know about the history and legacy of the LGBT movement. He was right. Never thought I'd be discussing it around the dinner table with the Vice President himself though."

"Ah Christopher dear boy. You've become much more astute these days, much more rounded." Indeed, Dee had had to support Chris very little during his talk with the Vice President. Only to occasionally let Chris know something was alright to discuss, or to add some detail that the Captain might not be aware off.

"Yes, it's the Piers effect. Sometimes I think he understands me better than I do myself. He makes me question my thoughts and actions far more than I ever used to before."

"Except when you're flying apparently. Ha ha ha! Excellent, excellent, and most interesting." This was exactly what Dee had hoped to hear. He had chosen Christopher as a trusted confidant well. He wasn't perfect, no man was. But his relationship with Piers, especially now it was much more than purely professional, had refined his senior captain's abilities. Dee realised that now was the right time for him to pursue his own particular agenda.

"And what of the delightful Piers himself? Is he destined for a life in the shadows too? Has he shown any inclination to run with the foxes and not the hounds?" Dee already understood that Piers was bringing out the best in Christopher. And vice versa by all accounts. He'd received reports that Piers was a lot calmer than before, less prone to tantrums. Less the prima-donna sniper who knew it all, and would gladly tell you. More a source of stability and wise counsel. As though his experiences post-Lanshiang had completed him. Enhancing rather than diminishing his abilities.

"Ha! Piers is never in the shade Dee. He is his own sun, he doesn't need my light."

"A binary system, two suns! How fascinating, they're not uncommon you know. A third of star systems in the Milky Way are binary or multiple."

"Oh!" Chris scratched his head. "Er, yes, if you say so Dee. I didn't know you were an astrologer. Anyway, Piers and I are better together, we complete one another, it's hard to explain, I don't fully understand it myself. But I'm beginning to realise it's true. We've both changed a lot this last couple of years."

"The whole is greater than the sum Dear Boy. And it's astronomy by the way Christopher, not astrology."

"What is?"

"Star gazing, not star reading."

"Oh, good......Yes, I'll remember that....for later. But to answer your original question, before the star thingy. Who does he run with? Well so far he seems happy being a soldier. I don't often discuss the politics and high-level intelligence with him. Anyway, at the moment his head is full of this Cerberus programme of his."

"Then you must start to do so Christopher. And quickly, Cerberus must not interfere with it. You must begin to educate him in the dark arts. Ha ha ha! There is a remarkable intellect there, not yet fully utilised. I, ahem, the BSAA that is, do not want to see it wasted. Will you do that for me Christopher, my disobedient servant?"

"Where is this going Dee? Are you 'choosing' my Lieutenant? Piers as the next protégé?"

"Ask no questions and you will be told no lies Dear Boy."

"Hmph, just follow orders blindly."

"Of course not! Why should I command you to do something you yourself already wish, and indeed see, as inevitable? Follow your instincts Christopher. You've always had him marked as the future of the BSAA. I'm just giving you a timescale, that's all."

"Now?"

"Ha, ha! Late, I know, but the hour will soon be upon us, and the wolves will be at the door."

"Wolves?"

"They hunt foxes....and hounds. We are all the same to them. You'll see Dear Boy, you'll see. The pack is forming."

"Wolves are cowards, they only attack in strength, never alone. It's that pack mentality."

"Then Gillian shall adapt our tactics accordingly."

Chris smiled. "She's more than capable Dee."

"Of course, that's why I chose her. And not over you, you do know that?"

"Yes Dee."

"She doesn't have your leadership qualities Christopher. In the field, where they really matter. She expects obedience, but doesn't inspire loyalty. But give her a task and she will complete it without fail. Whilst your administrative qualities are, of course, quite abominable Dear Boy."

"It's always nice to be appreciated." Chris grinned ruefully. "But getting back to Piers, and his pet, Cerberus. The first course is nearly complete, only 2 weeks to go."

"Then it will also have to be the last. At least for now, time is of the essence."

"What! But it's going so well, some minor content adjustment, not unusual during a first-run. Piers will be more than a little upset if the programme is terminated at this stage, believe me. He's invested heavily in Cerberus, he won't take it lying down. He'll fight if he believes he's in the right."

"I don't doubt it, you both have that in common Christopher. So you must convince him otherwise. Besides, I'm not terminating it. Just postponing things. You can tell him Command wishes to evaluate the first results more carefully than originally planned. So that future courses may be fully optimised. Stall him Christopher, mollify him in whatever way seems appropriate, I leave it to you. I need him, I need you both, free from unnecessary distractions for the foreseeable future. That includes operations as well as Cerberus. So curb your own instinct for volunteering for now. Let some of the other SOUs shine besides Alpha's twin suns. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as you ever are you old fox. Alright, I'll be good, although it goes against the grain. But Piers won't like being put on a short leash, I've tried before."

"Dear Christopher, what a delightful image you paint. Ha ha...ah!" Dee began to cough. "Oh, do excuse me, I really shouldn't get so excited. Now, where is my inhaler? Michael?"

"In the side pocket off your jacket Boss, and there's a spare in the armrest compartment. Are you alright? Shall I pull over?" Mike's voice matched the concern in his eyes as he checked the Director in the rear-view mirror.

"No, I'm fine thank you Michael, don't fuss now....puff, puff....there. I'm not ready to go just yet. Ahh, that's better. Now then, Christopher, I've reserved a BSAA guest room for you tonight. But we'll continue our discussions in my office first." Dee peered through the heavily tinted window. "I see we're nearly there. I want you to tell me what you know about Piers' family."

"Surely it's all on file?"

"Not the things I want to know. I want your own insight into the family Nivans. Make them come alive for me Christopher, put some flesh on the type-written bones."

"Is this absolutely necessary Dee? I would feel uncomfortable talking about Piers' family without him being there. Besides, I hardly know them myself, so there's not much to tell. I've never even met his father."

"Is National Security absolutely necessary Christopher? I think most would agree it is, hmm?"

"Yes, but..."

"Christopher, we've managed the whole evening without me giving you an order. Let's keep it that way Dear Boy."

"Alright Dee, but for you ears only, agreed?"

"No, there is one other."

"Who?"

"Let's just say he couldn't be there tonight. Ha ha!"


	4. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has to discuss Piers' family with the Director of the BSAA NAB, something he's not comfortable about. Later, as Chris begins to lose his newly found innocence, he discovers the meaning of the phrase star-crossed lovers. Even binary star systems have their ups and downs it seems! But that's astrology for you....or was it astronomy? Last in the series. This chapter is a birthday gift to my good friend Theosymphany, so lots of goofy Chris and some Ruff and Piers bonding especially for you Theo....aaww! Happy Birthday!

**Innocence Lost**

Dee and Chris relaxed in the Director's office, Chris took his tie off and loosened his collar.

"Drink?" enquired Dee.

"I thought you'd never ask.....it was a bit dry tonight."

"The Vice President abhors alcohol, did I neglect to tell you?"

"You neglected to tell me lots of things about tonight Dee." Chris grinned, "Still, orange juice is good for you."

"Single-malt scotch is better. Here." Dee handed Chris a large tumbler. "Michael could fetch some ice if you would like?"

"What, and water it down!"

"Ha! A man after my own heart. Oh Christopher, my obedient rebel, I knew I chose you well." Dee smiled, and took out his inhaler....puff....puff. He sat back in his chair and wiped his eyes. Then he lent forward, hands on the table, his eyes suddenly purposeful as he looked at Chris. "Now, to business! The Nivans family. What more can you tell me about them? Let us start with the _illustrious_ Colonel Scott Nivans." Chris couldn't fail to catch the trace of sarcasm in Dee's voice.

"Well, as I said in the car, I've never actually met him, but you can feel his presence when you meet the others, especially with the children. Something intangible, it's not awe, but..."

"Fear?"

"Yes, that's probably more accurate, how'd you know?"

"Because unlike you dear boy, I have had the dubious pleasure of meeting Colonel Scott Nivans. He occasionally represents the infantry at our regular liaison sessions with the US Army. Such tiresome meetings, you'd think we were enemies sometimes, not allies. However, I digress. The man is a bully, and arrogant beyond belief. As if the army existed for his benefit, and his alone."

"Ha ha! Dee, I've never heard you openly dislike someone so much like this before. He gets under your skin, huh?"

"Oh dear, does it show?" Dee smiled, it reminded Chris of a shark about to strike. "I'm so sorry Christopher, I'm meant to be listening to you, not you to me. Please continue."

"Yes, this presence. The kids are proud of him, of his career, his service to his country. But it's like it's something they have to do. As if it's expected from them, not something given freely. They look up to him more from a sense of family tradition and honour, of duty. It's respect, not love. I think that's partly why Martha, er, Mrs Nivans, keeps her own home. She's never followed his tours of duty around the country, but maintains the family home in Carmel. It gave the children stability in their early lives, and a refuge I guess, from their authoritarian father."

"Does she love him?"

"Oh, yes, but she's strong willed and independent, that's where Piers gets it from I think. She is the mistress in her own home, without a doubt. She must see another side to him I guess, one he never displays in public. He hides his emotions, she wears hers on her sleeve.

"You like her?"

"Sure, we get along famously! Martha, well, er, she likes my butt. She's always pinching it, makes Piers go bright red with embarrassment."

Dee rolled his eyes. "It conjures up a charming scene dear boy. _But_ , ha, ha, can we stick to the Nivans' rather than your rump?"

Chris grinned. "Well that's what she's like, bright, vivacious, she laughs like a young girl. Piers adores her, they all do. Of them all, Piers takes after her the most in looks. He's a lot like her in many ways. Oh, I didn't mean the butt thing...." Chris turned red himself.

"Oh, Christopher, dear Christopher......sometimes!" Dee shook his head in mock sorrow. "So I gather she knows all about your relationship with young Piers?"

"Oh yes, Piers told her he, um, _liked_ me, when he first joined the BSAA apparently. Said she'd guessed about his proclivities before."

"Proclivities? That's a big word for you dear boy." The Director smiled again.

"Hey! I know stuff Dee....Ok, it's one of Piers' words.....did I use it wrong?"

"No, you were right on target Christopher."

"Oh good, does that mean I get another drink?" Chris held out his empty glass, Dee took it and filled it up.

"Carry on Christopher, but remember we are not half way through yet. I wouldn't want you to start slurring your speech, I might miss another gem. Ha, ha, ha!"

Chris growled as he took the glass back. But only in jest, he loved the banter with Dee on occasions like this.

"Well, whatever, Martha knows, and is happy about it. She only wants what makes Piers happy."

"Ah, the first child thing, he was spoilt then?"

"No, I don't think so. She cares for them all equally, she's an earth mother. It's more like her knowing gives him comfort and support. And protection."

"From the Colonel I suppose. Does he know?"

"No. I've never seen Piers back down from anything, ever, except that. He's got nothing to be ashamed off, but that man has him on one hell of a guilt trip." Chris emptied his glass in one gulp. Dee could see he was beginning to get agitated, so he changed the subject.

"Lucy, the daughter, she's next in age after Piers, isn't she? Tell me about her."

"Yes, she's two years younger, more serious than the boys, she's an academic. On her third degree now I believe. She's tall, slim, dark hair, so I guess she takes after her father in that respect.

"What is she studying this time? "

"Modern politics I think Piers said. History and economics before, always majors."

"A varied spread, does she have a long-term career goal?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I get the feeling she enjoys academia for it's own sake. She lives with her partner in Frisco, he's another egghead." Dee gave Chris a look. "Er, well, highbrow then. When they come down to Carmel they go and recite poetry and stuff in one of the little cafes!" Chris rolled his eyes. "She has a fine brain, like Piers. They can discuss and argue things for hours, not angrily, but intellectually. Like two perfectly matched fencers, each trying to score a touch, but never letting their guard down. Not just parrying the next move, but the predicting and countering the one after that at the same time.

They both loose me, and Tim. He's the youngest brother, five years younger than Piers. A bit shorter than him, but much stockier. He's a man's man. Loves his sports, excels in them all, but quietly. He's not a show-off. In fact he's probably the most self-effacing of them all."

"He's in Naval Special Warfare Group 1 now, is that right?"

"Yeh, SEAL Team 3, _somewhere_ in the middle-east. But he always makes a point of catching up with Piers when he's home on leave, he looks up to Piers, idolises him. They're very close, I think Piers used to cover for him when they were little, defended him from his father's anger. Five years age difference is a lot when you're small, and Piers felt protective of him. Tim's never forgotten."

"Is he gay?"

"No, I don't think so. Claire threw herself at him once, and he responded appropriately, but he's quietly determined. He wants to excel at what he does, like his big brother. I think girls are just a distraction at the moment, not that he has much time for relationships in his line of work. He's a good kid, solid, dependable. I'd take him on Alpha any day."

"Thank you Christopher, I can fix them in my mind's eye more clearly now. Most enlightening. Apart from the dreaded Colonel, they all sound charming." Dee stood up, he seemed to be indicating the meeting was over.

"Wait, I haven't finished. We haven't talked about Adam yet." said Chris remaining seated.

Dee looked surprised as he sat down again. "Oh, of course, it must be the hour, forgive me dear boy. Tell me what you know."

"Adam is four years younger than Piers, 24. He's an Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion I believe."

"Yes, apparently he is here in Washington as the moment, at Fort Lewis, with the 75th Ranger Regiment."

"You know more than me then Dee." Chris looked enquiringly, but Dee said nothing more, so he continued.

"He's another typical Nivans boy, raised for the military. Tall, about my height, but much slimmer, so like his father I guess, but he has his mother's and Piers' looks, same hazel eyes and hair. But he's a very different character, much more laid back, everything seems to come easy to him, not like Tim. It's as though he's not really trying too hard, life's just a breeze. The only time I've seen him excited is when he's competing against Piers, football, shooting, poker. Then you can see the steel in him, the two of them are fiercely competitive. He's almost as good with a rifle as Piers, they were on the range one day and...."

Dee interrupted. "Thank you Christopher, enough for now I think. I'm rather tired." Dee got up and escorted Chris to the door.

"Good night dear boy, a most successful evening. We'll talk again briefly tomorrow morning, say 08:30? Michael will be annoyed if I don't get some rest soon. And I do so hate it when he fusses."

"He cares for you Dee, we all do."

"And I'm very grateful. It frees me of the responsibility myself and allows me to concentrate on more important matters. Your transport leaves here at 09:00 I believe. Michael has all the details. The canteen is open 24/7 these days, so you can fuel up beforehand, Ha, ha!" Dee indicated the outer office, the meeting was over.

"Tomorrow then, good night Dee, sleep well."

"And you dear boy, and you. As Chris turned to leave, Dee put a hand on his arm. "You sold yourself wonderfully tonight Christopher, well done! We shall see what the President has to say, but I am more confident he will see the merit in my plan now." Chris nodded his head and smiled briefly, but he knew better than to ask the Director what that plan was.

As Chris made his way to the guest quarters he mused on the conversation he'd just had with Dee. He seemed strangely uninterested in hearing about Adam Nivans. What was it Dee had said earlier that evening? About what people would tell him? 'I listen to what they don't say.' Chris thought about it for a while, Dee would have his reasons, he always did. Then he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Hmm, what he _did_ say was the canteen was open all day. Perhaps there's time for some supper?....I wonder if they've got any donuts?"

The bear stopped at the junction of two corridors and sniffed the air. It raised it's right paw and rumbled. "Mmm, this way I think." Then it turned and lumbered purposively in the new direction. The bear was on a mission.

************************

When Piers arrived back at the Deuce of Hearts earlier that same night, he was vaguely irritated; with Chris, with himself. He started doing some housework, in an effort to take his mind off things and to try and keep himself occupied. It was just as well he had Ruff to look after and for company. After all, that was one of the reasons he'd wanted a dog. For companionship, when Chris was away, like tonight. He wondered what Chris was doing right now in Washington with the Director. It had to be the Director he'd gone to see. The SOU's adjutant wouldn't say when Piers had asked him outright. Normally he was quite happy to spill the beans, but not this time. However, negative information was as good as a yes in this case. Chris would be holding his own probably, the man who was so decisive on the battlefield had to be politically astute. He'd been pivotal in getting the BSAA up and running. He was much more than just a soldier. Yet since they'd been living together, he'd shown another side to his character. Now at times he could be endearingly goofy and tongue tied with Piers. Stumbling over his words as well as his thoughts. Something he'd never done when they were simply Captain and Lieutenant. It was cute and endearing. Piers realised what it was, even if Chris didn't. It was love.

They had both changed in the last few years that was certain. Chris more than himself perhaps. But Piers still liked to analyse his own emotions as well as his partner's. And right now he trying to work out why he felt somewhat resentful. It wasn't Chris' fault he'd been called away at no notice. It was all part of his job, being at the Director's beck and call. He was a founder after all. Still actively involved in the high-level management of the BSAA. He was also one of the Director's 'Chosen', although Piers was less sure about what that actually entailed. But it was all perfectly understandable, even normal. Well, what passed for 'normal' in an organisation like the BSAA. Yet Chris never spoke about these trips, not in any real detail. It was as if his partner had a secret second life, separate and removed from his life on the base with Piers.

He sighed. Piers realised he was jealous, even though he professed no interest in the world of Washington politics. He'd always prided himself on being a soldier, the complete soldier. Perhaps now that also meant having to being a politician, like Chris? He didn't relish the prospect. Besides, he hadn't completely finished being a soldier just yet. There was the matter of a Captaincy for example. Perhaps now he was ready?

Then there was the issue of being seen as aloof, that was his problem too. He'd had a reputation in the army for being a loner. Something he'd worked on, with some success, in Alpha. But since he'd moved in with Chris, over a year and a half ago, he'd gotten protective of their time together. Was he gradually slipping back into his old ways? And yet how did that explain his growing friendship with Danny Svenson? Surely he wasn't getting tired of Chris? He stopped cleaning in the kitchen and put the mop away. "You're over analysing again Nivans." He spoke to himself, to reinforce the thought. "Danny's simply another source of company, like Ruffy. The truth is, you can't bear to be parted from Chris any more, so the fear is of being without him, not cheating on him."

Satisfied he found the answer, he went into the lounge. He spread a throw over the cream leather sofa, picked up a snoozing Ruff from his basket, and stretched himself out on his side, cradling a now grumbling pup in his arms. Ruffs ears were down, he was definitely suffering a reaction to the jabs he'd had earlier in the day. "Poor Baby." Piers cooed. "Daddy's got your six." He moved Ruff close to his chest and put an arm around him for protection.

He looked down at the sleeping pup, so small, so innocent. Piers could see the colour now beginning to come through his coat. A tan band was forming around his neck, and the bottom half of his legs were turning the same colour, just as Danny had predicted. These were moments to be enjoyed, not fretted over. Something tugged at his heartstrings, that sense of innocence. The same innocence Chris that had been trying to regain on Sunday. Perhaps Chris was right after all? Perhaps he had lost sight of the simple things in his desire to make Cerberus a success? War-dogs were ultimately dispensable, the men would always come first. Piers knew how he felt when he saw Chris in trouble during combat. Could he handle seeing Ruffy in a similar situation? The little pup yawned, looked around sleepily, and scenting Piers, snuggled up even tighter to his No. 1 Dad. Piers realised he couldn't.

"Don't worry Ruffy, you leave the fighting to Chris and me. Two soldiers is enough in our family. You can protect the house when we're away, Ok?"

Piers closed his eyes, he still missed Chris, but as he gently stroked Ruff's soft and lustrous fur, he didn't feel quite so alone any more. Soon the two puppies were contentedly asleep. Two hearts beating gently, in the Deuce of Hearts.

************************

The next morning, at 08:30 precisely, Chris bade his farewell to Dee. The Director looked more rested than he had the previous night, Mike Lugano must have insisted on him sleeping. Dee was on sparkling form.

"Christopher dear boy, you know I am most concerned that you maintain your pilot's certification?"

"Yes Dee."

"That I afford you every opportunity to log the required hours each year?"

"Yes Dee."

"Then please behave according to your status on this return flight."

"Which is?"

"As my Senior SOU Captain and not some Zoomie fresh out of the Colorado Academy."

"As you wish Dee."

"I do wish. I do not want a repeat of yesterday's performance."

"It won't happen again."

Hmm, I shall be watching, and so, I suspect, will Miss Simmonds of the FAA.

"I put some X's on the photo, she'll be fine."

"Oh dear. Just take your newly found innocence and save it for more sedentary pursuits. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dee."

"Good. But hold on to that innocence Christopher. You may need it just as we are about to deprive Piers of his."

"Don't worry Dee, he's told me he's already lost it."

"I see. And was that before, or after, he met you?

"...."

"Oh, Christopher, your face. Ha ha ha! So what is he now?"

"An idealist."

"So we have an committed idealist mentored by a new-found innocent who is guided by a dying realist? Ah, I can relax, the world is safe!"

Chris held the Director in a gentle hug. "Take care Dee."

"And you dear boy, and that delightful young man of yours. Remember what I've asked you to do. Time Christopher, time. We don't have enough of it. Godspeed dear boy."

"Don't worry Dee, you'll make it." He gave the Director a brief, reassuring smile.

"Then you will have witnessed two miracles. Ha ha ha!"

************************

When Chris went downstairs to reception, there was a perfectly wrapped parcel waiting for him. From the Offices of the Vice President of the United States of America.

His first reaction was to hold it to his ear and shake it. It made no sound. He opened it, intrigued, hesitant. Inside, protected by layers of bubble-wrap was a triple silver photo frame. On either side were two photographs, on formal, one informal, signed _With best wishes from Joe and Jill Biden._ In the centre frame was a handwritten aide-memoire with a series of bullet points. Chris didn't read them, he knew what they were. It was a some additional text , written in different ink at the bottom that caught his eye. M _essage received and understood. Grateful thanks._ There was a bold, flowing signature and a single word below. _POTUS._

'There's one for the trophy cabinet.' he thought to himself, smiling as he put the gift into his bag. 'Hazel is gonna' turn green!'

************************

Chris got back to the base around midday. The first thing he did was to call Piers to his office. 'Best get it over with.' he told himself. He wasn't looking forward to talking to Piers at all. Not when it was about something particularly close to Piers' heart, as Cerberus was. Especially when he couldn't betray Dee's confidence. And not at work either, where things always seemed to be forced because of the formalities of military life. On top of which they'd already made it a firm rule in their relationship not to talk about work at home, in the Deuce of Hearts. So right now Chris felt awkward, anxious and hamstrung. In other words he felt confused.

Behind the privacy of the closed door they shared a re-uniting hug. Then Chris held Piers' shoulders at arm's length and looked into his eyes. His own eyes flicking nervously over the familiar, handsome face. Piers couldn't help but notice the look in them as he returned the gaze. Anxiety? Concern?

"Piers, sit down, We, er I, need to chat. Now please don't get angry...."

"About what?"

"About what I'm about to say."

"Which is?"

"I don't want you to be disappointed...."

"I will be if you don't tell me soon."

"It's not my idea you know..."

"What isn't?"

"What I'm going to tell you....."

"It's Cerberus isn't it? They don't like it, do they?"

"Oh, they like it, it's just....wait! How did you know?"

"Cos you're trying not to upset me. Why couldn't they just tell me? It would be simple enough. I expected some hiccups with the first run through. They didn't ask you to Washington just for that did they?"

"Um, yes and no, Cerberus isn't really the problem, more a casualty."

"A casualty? Of what? Budget cuts, politics?" There was an awkward silence. Chris scratched the back of his head, nervously as Piers stared at him. "You can't tell me can you?"

"No Piers, it's just a victim of timing, and yes, for reasons I can't explain, now is a bad time. You'll see, we both will." Chris tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Alright."

"What!"

"Alright. Command must have their reasons. I'll just have to go along with them until they re-start it. We can compare the progress of the first course recruits with their normally trained contemporaries as an on-going exercise. And I can still test my ideas for distant command with Ruffy."

"Yes, that's pretty much what Command want to do, I think. They're still working on the details. And the stuff with the Ruffster was downstream anyway. He's still a baby." Chris began to feel relieved, this was going better than he'd dared hope. "So, you're not angry?"

"No, disappointed perhaps, but not angry."

"Oh, that's good, er, very good." Chris relaxed, too much. "I don't have to put you on a lead then."

"I beg your pardon?" the voice was clipped.

"Um, just an expression."

"Captain, you get fed up with all the _Bear_ jokes don't you?"

"Yes, they get right up my nose."

"Well, there's irony for you."

"I don't understand....Oh, leads, dogs, pupp.....sorry."

"You will be, later. Well, if we're done Captain, I've got to go and finish Plan B." Piers stood up to leave.

"Er, Plan B? Is that one of mine?"

"Ha! You'll see Captain, you'll see."

"Piers, wait! You know I don't like surprises or secrets."

"No? Then that makes two of us, doesn't it."

Piers went back to his office in a stew. Unfortunately, apart from his Captain, the only others he could vent his frustration on were the Cerberus recruits. And they were attending lectures all day, which left......

************************

Chris got his unwelcome surprise later, with a firm knock at his office door. It was Piers, carrying a slim file. He was dressed in his PT gear, ready to go running.

"What's that, more paperwork?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

"No, it's Plan B, my Alpha Team staffing proposals Captain. You've always wanted me to take over Alpha. Well this is partly about achieving that, my going for promotion. Getting the required experience, going on point, that sort of thing. But I'm addressing other issues as well, team size and complement, optimising skill sets." Piers smiled sweetly, which made Chris feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, um, are you sure? Things seem to be going well enough at the moment."

"Don't you want me to get on Captain?"

"Yes, of course I do, I always want what's best for you."

"Then why the lack of enthusiasm? I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am Ace, really, er, it's just taken me by surprise. My boy, taking my command, it's....it's...."

"It's called progression, a career. You do want me to progress? You always used to. I told you once before I wasn't ready, well, now I am." Piers gave another angelic smile.

"Oh! Are you? I suppose I've got used to you being by my side, my right hand and all that. Where do I fit into this Plan B?" The sound of Piers' proposals had rattled Chris, he wasn't a great one for change at the best of times. Already, subconsciously, he was beginning to take against them.

"Well, you'll still be the Senior SOU Captain." said Piers, "And anyway, if I do get promoted, I might not be leading Alpha. I could get my own SOU. It probably won't affect you at all."

It was at this point that Chris began to get flustered, badly. He couldn't betray the Director's trust, yet he couldn't lie to his partner. "But it will Piers, it will." Chris was almost pleading. "Don't you see? We're partners." He stood up and clasped Piers in his arms, as if to reinforce his words.

"I know Babe, that won't change."

"No, we're special partners, we're a binary system, you and me."

"We're a what?"

"Two suns, it's astrology, it's quite common. And I've got to teach you the dark arts."

"Chris, you're worrying me now. Are you feeling alright?"

"I got it wrong didn't I? It's not astrology, it's the other one, astrophysics?"

"Babe, slow down. You're confusing me, and yourself I think. Please, sit down and let's go through this very slowly and carefully. Ok?" Chris nodded.

"What the hell happened to you in Washington?"

"I can't tell you Piers, I've said too much already."

"Well now I'm even more confused." You haven't told me anything yet that makes any sense. If it's meant to be hush-hush, you're doing a good job." Actually Piers was getting frustrated again. It was Chris who was getting confused once more. Why was it always so hard to talk to Piers when they were alone in his office?

"Yes, er, good, that was my plan. Fool your enemy into misreading your intentions, a classic tactic. Then sneak around behind their back...."

"I'm your enemy now!?" Piers rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Captain...Chris...Oh dammit! Look, here are my proposals, just read them please, whenever you're feeling better." Piers dropped the file on Chris' desk. "I'm going for a run now, with Danny. I may be some time." Before Chris had time to reply Piers had saluted smartly, then left.

Chris ran his hands through his hair. 'Well Bearfield, that went.....badly!' he told himself. He went to pick up Piers' file but found he couldn't bring himself to touch it. He covered it with another file from one of the piles on his desk, then added a few more just to make sure. Perhaps, if he ignored it, it might go away. Besides, he had other matters to attend to now. Somehow he had to implement Dee's wishes with regard to Piers. And at that precise moment, he had no idea how to do it. He'd have to come up with a plan himself, and fast.....

Chris sighed heavily and tugged at his grey and green BSAA shirt as it clung wetly to his body. He was sweating profusely, the summer was hotting up and the air felt heavy. He stood to open the window. As he looked out he could see some towering, anvil-shaped clouds bubbling-up, forming a threatening dark grey line on the horizon. The former Air Force pilot immediately recognised them for what they were; Cumulonimbus, thunder clouds. A summer's storm was brewing, and it was heading for the base.

Then a movement closer by caught his eye. Chris looked down to see his Lieutenant jogging determinedly towards the police section. "Piers...!" he said quietly to himself as the sniper rounded a corner and was lost to sight. If he had but known it, he was looking at the signs of another storm in the making. It was going to be a long, hot summer, for both of them.

************************

In Washington, the Director held the green phone close to his ear.

"....Oh, he has? That's good Sir......Yes, they got on very well together......You do? Oh, I'm so pleased......Welcome on board then Sir.......Yes, I'll set the wheels in motion......No, I agree, we don't have much time......My best guess? The autumn....I shall indeed......Thank you Mr President.....And you too.....goodbye."

Dee put the handset back on it's cradle. He looked at the large 'year in one view' calendar on the wall opposite his desk through rheumy eyes and sighed. "Time, there's never enough time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was a one-off short finishes after four chapters! This 'Innocence' set quickly grew to become the prequel to the 'Summer Days, Summer Nights' story arc. Setting up future arguments over Piers' Alpha Team staffing plan, and, further downstream, the mystery that is Adam Nivans, amongst other things. Perhaps I should have named it 'Spring' something? Ha, ha! Scott and Martha Nivans together with 'Ruff' are head canon from RedfieldandNivans. Lucy, Adam and Tim Nivans are Theo's head canon. Their characterisations here are my own. Thanks for their use guys, you know I love all that Nivanfield connectivity! :))

**Author's Note:**

> A philosophical Chris is expressing himself more here, trying to give Piers the benefit of his experience, and at the same time thinking about his own values and beliefs. Let's hope Piers listens! 
> 
> 'Project Cerberus' is the head canon of Theosymphany. It's interpretation here is my own. 
> 
> Ruff Nivanfield is the head canon of RedfieldandNivans. His characterisation here is my own. 
> 
> Thanks for the lend guys!


End file.
